


The Fight

by ORLPridefan9312



Series: New Girl [7]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ORLPridefan9312/pseuds/ORLPridefan9312
Summary: The front door slams shut.Kelley places her chin in her hands on the couch and feels the tears in her eyes. Outside, Stephanie looks at the closed door then sits down on the steps to the front porch. She rubs her face and feels the tears in her eyes. All it was a three month contract. Not permanently moving back to Europe.





	

The front door slams shut.

Kelley places her chin in her hands on the couch and feels the tears in her eyes. Outside, Stephanie looks at the closed door then sits down on the steps to the front porch. She rubs her face and feels the tears in her eyes. All it was a three month contract. Not permanently moving back to Europe.

Flashback five minutes ago

_Stephanie looks at the email on her computer for a three-month offer to play for PSG. She closes the email and heads to the kitchen where Kelley is washing the dishes. She gets turned on when she sees her girlfriend, but she has to tell her about the contract._

_"Kel?" Stephanie asked._

_"Yeah?"_

_"I got an offer to play in Paris for three months." Kelley drops the plate into the dishwasher, thankfully the plate didn't break._

_"What did you say?" Kelley asked, ignoring the fact that she almost broke a plate that her parents gave them._

_"I haven't responded yet."_

_"Steph, what about us?"_

_"Oh my god Kelley. I'm not breaking up with you."_

_"Then why are you telling me this?"_

_"Because I wanted you to know! For god's sake, we're in a relationship and I didn't want to keep this from you."_

_"Do you want to do it?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"Well, thanks for clarifying that for me. You should take it because I'm apparently holding you back from a huge opportunity and maybe I should let you go because I don't want to go." That crushed Stephanie and Kelley instantly regrets it._

_"Babe, I didn't mean it." Stephanie backs away._

_"You already said it. Don't treat me like how Hope did to you or how Nikki and my family did to me." That's when Stephanie walks out of the house._

Back to present

Kelley gets up and walks to the door and opens it to reveal Stephanie reaching for the handle. The couple looks at each other then Kelley walks over and they hug.

"I am so sorry babe." Kelley said as Stephanie walks into the house and closes the door. The forward looks at her and sees the tear tracks.

"I forgive you, but you are in the guest room until I say otherwise." Stephanie said and Kelley nods.

"And I turned down the offer. Three months away from you would be torture. I need my goofy, oddball of a girlfriend." Kelley can't help but smile and Stephanie kisses her.

That night, both girls are asleep.

In the master bedroom with Stephanie spooning Kelley.


End file.
